Lovley Life
by QuotheIDani
Summary: ...If I could rewrite time, and alter our lives. We would go back to the day our fates were tied...' [NaruXSaku Character death]


He'd forgotten how incredibly quiet his small apartment was, or how unbearably lonely the rooms were. He couldn't ever remember his bed being this cold, or so empty, as he sat erect amongst tangled sheets either. It had been a long time since he'd felt like he was truely alone, and he did not welcome the feeling back with open arms, nor could he recall the proper methods of making it leave. His already overloaded mind could not grasp his old ways of coping with the numbing emotion any longer. Everything seemed so different now. He'd grown accustomed to his new life style over the years. A life, filled with love, that had started with team seven. A life that had been shared with Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Now that they were gone, now that _she_ was gone, he felt more hollow than before.

Azure colored eyes blurred in and out of focus as unshed tears stung the boy's eyes before he angrily whipped them away. It was just a book. A diary to be more exact. He was only holding a mere teenage girl's diary, what was with the tears? Teeth locked together in a tight barring of fangs and a low, mournful growl escaped him. It wasn't just a collection of paper and ink; he could never trick himself into thinking so. This wasn't just a diary. These weren't simply foolish thoughts of an adolescent girl that lay within these pages. They were much than that. These were the true feelings and struggles of one of the most beautiful and talented kunoichi Konoha had ever had the honor of claiming as it's own. These were the final thoughts and secrets of Haruno Sakura.

Rough and calloused fingertips gently stroked the front cover in loving memory of the girl whom had used to own this book and a bitter smile formed on the boy's lips. Her diary looked exactly like he had imagined it would; down to the last pink heart and flower sketches that decorated the front of it. It was just like her. It simply screamed Sakura. He took in a deep breath, suddenly overcome with emotion, and closed his eyes to calm himself before opening the book with shaking hands. '_Damn_' the word came to mind as a sweet, and feminine sent entered his nostrals. It even smelled like her, he realized almost regrettably, the pages were rank with perfume and other girly sents. Pushing past the smell, he began to read.

'_Day 1_'

His eyes skimmed over the large print at the top of the page before taking a breath he had withheld. He sat still on the mattress, back ridged, as he took several deep breaths and continued on with his reading.

'_Ohayu Diary...Can I just call you Di-Chan? I think that sounds much cute--_'

A more cheerful smile worked its way to his face this time. Wasn't this just like Sakura to start off her own diary like this?

'_- -r than just plain, old Diary. Well, I know you, but you don't know me yet. My name is Haruno Sakura, and, as of today, I am officially a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village! Cha! Now that I am a fully fledged ninja, I have decided to keep a journal of the day to day happings in my training. That's where you come in Di-Chan! I look forward to telling you everything that happens! Unfortunately, I don't start training until tomorrow so I don't have any juicy ninja stories to share right now. Why don't I catch you up on some background information? Hum…where should I start? Oh yea! Not only am I on my way to becoming a totally awesome shinobi, the Uchiha Sasuke is __my teammate. Yes, MINE! Top __THAT **INO-PIG**! The two of us make up team seven,and--- Well…that's not totally true. We do have one other member, Naruto, but he's not important. I bet my money that he flunks out before the week's over. He's nothing but a big screw up if you catch my drift. The complete opposite from Sasuke. While Sasuke is calm, cool, undeniably cute, and perfect, Naruto is…well…not. But whatever, you don't really want to hear about that annoying pipsqueak do you? Let's talk a little bit more about Sasuke, shall we? He's so dreamy, and smart. I love him sooo---_'

The blond absentmindedly rubbed a balled fist over the spot of fabric above his heart. He'd remembered that pain in his chest even after all this time. How could anyone ever forget the first time someone crushed their young and fragile feelings through the concept of rejection? And boy, had she ever given his heart a beating? Those first few weeks with team seven had been hard and emotionally draining. And not just for him, but the rest of the squad as well. Especially Sakura. He hadn't been the only one who'd had their heartstrings pulled on then; she'd gotten her fair dose of disappointment as well from Sasuke. It seemed they all had a problem with each other in one way shape or form. Yea, he remembered when team seven used to be _exactly_ like what Sakura had described in her diary as well. Sasuke had chased after power, Sakura had chased after Sasuke, and Naruto had been left in the dust struggling to chase after the two of them. Kakashi-Sensei must have been close at their heels as the poor jounin nearly went insane trying to mold them into a real live shinobi cell instead of just a trio of rookie nin who didn't give a rat's ass what the word 'teamwork' meant. They were all fools back then.

The boy skimmed through the diary, skipping a few pages each time. The very first entries were basically all the same anyway. All of them full of 'I hate Naruto's or 'I love Sasuke's. They didn't start to get interesting until their journey to the Land of Waves, right when they met Zabuza. That's about the first time in her diary that Sakura actually gave Naruto a complement.

'_...Di-Chan, I don't understand it. Sasuke-Kun is supposed to be the one with the plan who saves the day. Naruto is just supposed to screw up. Period. But today...today Naruto did just about the coolest thing I think i've ever seen! Even after being knocked down by Zabuza the first time, he got right back up and went to snatch his headband back right from under the enemy's feet! But that's not half of it! Not only did he get his forehead protector back, he and Sasuke-Kun came up with the amazing plan to help free Kakashi-Sensei! The two of them totally tricked that Mist nin! It was amaz-..._'

From there he couldn't stop from reading every last bit of it. The foot notes, the leisurely drawings, even the comprehensive battle and technique information she had gathered on missions. He soaked it all in. Before long he had his back against his headboard, sitting up with the diary resting on his bent knees. He couldn't exactly remember when he had started to smile, and he only became aware that his comical little cherry blossom had managed to push him into contentment, even during her eternal slumber, when a loud laugh escaped him as he read through another one of the stupid fights he'd picked with Sasuke way back when. It was interesting to see his past through her eyes, those beautiful green eyes. She had a loud, and opinionated inner voice even back then he guessed.

The diary continued to make him smile his big foxy grin, and there were some parts when he simply roared with laughter upon reading a forgotten memory. As he read on, there were also sad parts too. Her constant worry over chunin exams, her fear of the newly forming rift between Sasuke and himself, and eventually the part when their beloved teammate left. The girl was a poet, because he cried like a baby all through these emotional lows. None the less, he read 'till the very end. Finishing up one of the last pages, Naruto prepared himself to read the final page of the diary. Six years. Six years of her life he'd just skimmed through, likes drops into a pond, and now he was going to see the end of it. He turned the page slowly, noting the date was the the first night of her last mission, one day before her death. The entry was different from all her previous one's. Instead of just documenting moments in her life, or recording information, she appeared to be trying her hand at poetry, and from the looks of her handwritting, it must have been dark and late into the night, the characters were messy. A breath. Here goes nothing...

'_If the world were prefect and no one cried,  
If people stayed young and never died.  
If money grew on trees and pigs flew on wings,_

_Just think how lovely life could be._

_If tigers roamed free and dessert came first,  
If love wasn't blind and bubbles didn't burst.  
If kisses and hugs could heal any wound,_

_What a lovely, lovely life that would be._

_If candy fell like rain and sunshine laced the sky,  
If every frog were a prince and no one told a lie.  
If slippers were made of glass and there was a girl for every guy,_

_Wouldn't you want that lovely life to live?_

_If I could rewrite time and alter our lives,  
we'd go back to the day our fates were tied.  
Some have come and some have gone,  
but even now you're my number one..._'

'_Naruto_'

The diary was dropped on the floor, and a thunderstorm of tears began to pour.

* * *

A/n - Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writting it. I love NaruXSaku fluff, and this new Japanese piano love song cd is just to much! Review if you like it! 


End file.
